Elevator Ride
by The Name is Unimportant
Summary: Gameverse; Lyra gets caught in an elevator with Petrel as she tries to infiltrate the Rockets' lair. Petrel stops the elevator and things go downhill from there. Petrel/Lyra, very dark.


A/N: Written for /vp/. Deals with dark stuff, including noncon and if you don't want to be here I suggest you click the back button. This was written late and night and reads a little awkwardly, though I have gone back and made edits and I'm pretty happy with it.

EDIT: This was originally posted in a pastebin file and then posted on /vp/ (with a few other pastebin files being made as I proofread and edited), but apparently enough people read it that it is one of the top google results for "petrel lyra pokemon." Jesus christ _why_.

DOUBLE EDIT: Now this fanfiction story is the first Google hit for "petrel lyra pokemon." I am simultaneously delighted and disgusted with myself and the rest of you, but I am mostly grateful. Still though...

* * *

_Deep breaths_, Lyra reminded herself. _Take deep breaths._

She was uncomfortable being in disguise. It felt like lying, and Lyra was not the kind of person who liked untruths in any form. She was made further paranoid by the fact that she had to keep her Pokémon in their balls if she wanted to fit in. Fortunately, the grunts around didn't pay any attention to her and she was able to walk past most of them without receiving a second glance. She wished she knew the building better, but acknowledge that there was nothing to be done about that. The girl decided to take an elevator to the top floor and look for leaders there.

She had no trouble getting into the elevator, pressing the biggest number there. She had foolishly not expected the elevator to stop only one floor up, having forgotten in her hurry that she wasn't the only person who might want to use it. A grunt got on. She nodded politely to him and he nodded back, then they turned back to looking at the elevator door. A few floors passed, and then then the grunt said, "Excuse me." Lyra stepped back and watched him pull out a black card key and swipe it through the scanner in front of her on the control panel. He then pressed the emergency stop button and she felt the elevator lock into place.

"What-"

"That is one of the worst costumes I have ever seen, Lyra," said the grunt, interrupting her. Lyra had been looking at the button array, but her head snapped around to look at the man and her blood ran cold. He offered her a smug, lopsided smile and leered at her from under heavily lidded eyes.

"Petrel!" she growled. How had she not noticed it was him? At once she reached for her Pokémon, but stopped when she realized Petrel wasn't moving. "Aren't you going to fight me?"

"Are you _joking_? Your Pokémon are too big to fit in this tiny service elevator, and if I let one of my Koffing out we'd both die of noxious fumes."

Lyra gritted her teeth at the Rocket, who had started to remove his disguise. She asked, "Then _what_?"

"Well, I stopped the elevator for a reason, you know," he said, ruffling his purple hair so that it fell into place the way he liked it.

"I assumed," the girl said, straightening up. She didn't like how close they were, that they were practically touching. The tiny elevator could probably not have accommodated more than one other person in total.

Petrel leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms in a way that was far from confrontational. "I figure that since I got you here and your Pokémon are useless, I could do pretty much anything I wanted to you."

"I'd like to see you try," she snarled before she could stop herself. Lyra had always been too willing to get into fights for her own good.

The Executive smiled patronizingly and lifted his eyebrows. "That a challenge, sweetheart?"

She said nothing, but clenched her fists in both fear and preparedness. The fact that he'd called her _sweetheart_ made her want to punch him already.

"Nothing to say? Fine by me. Like I said, I could do anything I wanted to right now. Thing is, I'd rather not have to fight you and get this nice costume of mine wrinkled up, you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Lyra," he said impatiently. "And I'm willing to make a deal with you, because I'm _such_ a nice guy."

Lyra bared her teeth, but saw no point in arguing with the Rocket. She'd find a way out. "What kind of deal, exactly?"

"The kind of deal where you have sex with me, and in return, I tell you anything you want to know."

"No deal," she said at once. It wasn't worth it. Nothing was worth _that_. Lyra adjusted her stance slightly so she'd have a better angle to punch him if he made a move.

"I thought we might have to haggle. How about you have sex with me, and in return-" he paused to smile "-I don't torture you?"

Tremors started to run through her arms.

"You think I'm not serious, sweetheart? _I am_. Very serious. I know I come off as the funny guy who likes to wear makeup, but I've committed just as many crimes as any of the other Rockets. Maybe more." He was reaching for something at his belt that Lyra didn't quite recognize. "Ever been zapped by a Raichu?"

She shook her head, praying that the elevator would kick on but knowing that would never happen. She thought maybe if she hit one of the buttons it might start working, but knew that was an absurd longshot.

Petrel brandished the tool he'd fished out, a small and somewhat rectangular black device with two metal prongs on the end. "That's what getting hit with this is like-a shock from a healthy Raichu. You don't want that. Are you going to cooperate, or am I gonna have to thundershock you?"

A wave of adrenaline chose that moment to hit Lyra, and she lunged for Petrel, socking him squarely in the jaw. He didn't hesitate to strike her back, his fist connecting right at her cheek. His blow was jarring and much worse than she had expected from a wiry man like himself. Her only experiences with fights were roughhousing matches with Ethan and with her Feraligatr, neither of whom had ever hurt her. Her shoulder blades hit the elevator wall and soon Petrel moved in close like a Sharpedo smelling blood. He pressed the cold metal device against the girl's neck and for a moment after he activated it, Lyra knew nothing but pain. She convulsed violently and almost fell to the floor, but Petrel grabbed her lapels with a strong hand to hold her up.

When motor control returned to her, Petrel was already pushing her skirt up and he was about to touch her through her underwear when she gathered her bearings. Stupidly, she tried to hit him again, but her swing was wide and she was dazed from the thundershock. The man had no difficultly deflecting her attack. With a grimace, he punched her in the gut.

"I really don't want to have to do this to you, Lyra," he said in a singsong voice to mask frustration as she doubled over reflexively and rested her head against his chest. She stopped struggling while she gasped for air, having no choice but to let Petrel remove the top of her uniform.

"Aren't there security cameras-"

"Nope," he said flatly. He didn't stop her when she flailed her arm out and tried to hit the elevator buttons to make them go somewhere. Of course, the elevator did not activate. "Sorry, Sweetheart, you'll have to try harder than that."

Lyra did not truly_ resign_ herself to being raped by Petrel, but she _did_ lose hope that she would be able to fight him off. He had already removed her bra, and had moved on to roughly groping at her breasts. Every time she twisted her body to get him to stop touching her he held up the electrifying device to threaten her. A pathetic, shameful, whimper passed from her lips.

"Undo my belt," he said with one hand fanned out on her chest and the other holding the shocking device to her neck. She was too busy crying to obey, so he thundershocked her again. This time she screamed in agony. He made no effort to silence her. Lopsided smile still intact, he clenched his jaw shut and hissed with subdued anger, "Undo my belt, Lyra."

With trembling hands and unsteady fingers, she managed to get his belt undone. She felt like she was diffusing a bomb and there were certain parts that she did not want to touch. The job done, she withdrew her hands.

"My turn," said the man as he grabbed her skirt and pulled it down. She leaned back against the wall and looked away from him as he pulled her panties down as well. He used a foot to kick her legs apart and forced a hand unceremoniously between Lyra's legs. She let out a high keening sound as he stroked her clit. With his body so close to hers, she could hear him breathing heavily in her ear until her own loud breaths drowned his out. After a a while of this, he jammed a few fingers inside of her. At this she yelped loudly and let out a Meowth-like yowl of discomfort. Petrel seemed to decide, "Good enough."

He withdrew his hands and slid off his pants and boxers, giving Lyra a brief respite. Next, she was grabbed at her hips and Petrel used his chest to pin her against the wall. With a quick heave, he lifted her legs up off the ground and plowed into her. As before, she let out a long moan of pain and suffering. His cock was much larger than his fingers had been and she grabbed his lapels for stability and pulled herself against him so that it would hurt less.

For an incredibly uncomfortable moment she was just suspended there and neither of them moved, but then Petrel dug his fingers into her thighs and began to thrust. With each movement, he loosed a low, gravelly groan that rang in concert with Lyra's high wails of pain. Next thing she knew she had buried her face in the crook between his shoulder and his neck and was sobbing into the fabric of his black shirt. Soon she was panting harder than she had ever panted before, and she felt his chest heaving with exertion as well. Petrel planted butterfly kisses on her forehead as if he thought they might reassure her.

A kind of pressure started to build within her, and in moments she convulsed and moaned as a warm, nauseating feeling spread through her.

"It's just an orgasm, sweetheart, nothing to be afraid of," Petrel mocked the sobbing girl. "Speaking of which-"

A few thrusts later, he came inside of her. The girl groaned in disgust and did not protest when The Rocket finally pulled out of her. She leaned against the wall, panting and trying to catch her breath. Petrel was already pulling on his boxers and pants.

"Put your clothes on, sweetheart, and then we can get outta here," Petrel said. By the time he finished speaking, Lyra was already trying to get dressed, but was finding that her legs didn't work very well now that the Rocket Executive had had his way with her. He watched her with an amused smile as she struggled to get back into her costume. "Want some help with that?"

"No!" Lyra said.

"Fine, fine," he said. Then he paused, and after a moment seemed to make a decision. "I'll drop you off at the fifth floor. Do what you like from there. If you ever talk about this to anyone, I will hunt you down. Understand?"

She nodded, eyes watering with terror.

"You still think you can take down Team Rocket?"

She wasn't sure.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I know you readers are out there (I can tell by the traffic page) so I have enabled anonymous reviews for those without accounts who just come here for the porn; you are pretty much my target demographic and I really care what you think.


End file.
